¡Bienvenida a mi Mundo!
by Tyr'ahnee
Summary: UA/Por culpa de un error científico, Bra termina en la agobiada existencia de la Princesa del planeta Vegeta y, bueno...Bra, en la pacifica vida de la heredera de Capsule Corp. Un accidente que la llevó al planeta de sus raíces maternas, las que tanto despreciaba. Un desliz que la obligaba a permanecer en el planeta de su padre, del que nada sabía. GxB TxP VxB
1. Errores

Hola Fanfiction! Nuevo Fic :3 No se ustedes, pero la combinación del Universo Alternativo y Bra me resultan simplemente irresistible! jojo, y bueno, imaginarme que haría una niña rica, mimada y malcriada en el mundo de una guerrera aguerrida que ah tenido que pasar por tooodoo lo malo del mundo y viceversa me hicieron crear esta retorcida historia bwajaja, que por cierto, esta beteada por Sayan-P (APLAUSOOS!) Bueno ya, los dejo para que juzguen.

Mmp, ah si! /_recuerdos/ __Pensamiento. _Se parecen mucho, pero todo lo que sea un recuerdo va a estar entre /-/ y cualquier pensamiento estar simplemente en cursiva, ¿vale? :) ahora si:

**-Personajes de Akira Toriyama-**

* * *

Bra miró recelosamente el árido desierto, humedeció sus labios y se limpio con el dorso de la mano el sudor que perlaba su frente. Sonrió satisfecha y descendió.

Recorrió nuevamente el perímetro con la mirada y luego se fijó en su scooter, que localizo y mostró velozmente varias presencias, lejanas y de niveles bajos, pero presencias al fin.

_-Ugh, estos insectos!-_ Pensó con prepotencia cuando analizo más a fondo lo que su rastreador le mostraba: varios soldados de clase baja se movían a unos siete kilómetros de ahí, todos con niveles inferiores al suyo_…¡GRR, PRECISAMENTE ESTE TENIA QUE SER EL LUGAR MAS ALEJADO DEL_ PALACIO!se sentía frustrada rodeada de toda esa carne de cañon pero no había alternativa,no podía permitirse el lujo de ser encontrada ahora y perder tantas horas de trabajo en su máquina de tiempo, ¡Mucho menos por un soldado sin clase!

_/¿Princesa de los saiyajin te haces llamar? ¡JA! Debiste haber nacido entre la basura de tercera clase, no sirves para un titulo de este nivel! La coro__na es demasiado para ti, no eres más que una mocosa inútil!/_

La ira llenó su cuerpo, se sintió temblar de coraje; cerró los ojos fuertemente para contener sus lagrimas de impotencia.

—Pues vamos a ver quién es la inútil. — Murmuró entre dientes, recorriendo de nueva cuenta el terreno con la mirada: sólo tenía una oportunidad…

Colocó con delicadeza una máquina metálica, que comenzaba en una circunferencia que alcanzaba a rodear con todo el largo de sus brazos, en la cual se unían por medio del metal fundido cuatro varillas del mismo material, sobre el suelo para poder posicionarse sobre ella en medio de las cuatro extensiones, e inmediatamente una mano enguantada tecleó en una pantalla varios códigos.

_Atardecer 467, Salón principal: Palacio de Vegetasei, 21:75:21, Año 62_

Suspiró, con la mirada esperanzada hacia el cielo. Bra viajaría seis meses atrás para evitar que su vida se convirtiera en el infierno en el que ahora se encontraba, rodeada de indiferencia, culpas y fantasmas que le atormentaban.

Si sus cálculos no eran exactos y llegaba antes, le advertiría a su contraparte del pasado lo que estaba por ocurrir. Si por el contrario su aparición se daba en el momento exacto, ella misma terminaría con los bastardos que la llevaron a esa vida.

Se armó de valor y presionó el botón que confirmaba sus coordenadas.

Durante el siguiente segundo hubo una vibración extraña y después un destello de luz que se expandió y generó una explosión que mandó a la muchacha varios metros atrás con un sonido hueco cuando impactó contra el suelo.

Aturdida, se levantó masajeándose la nuca intentando asimilar lo ocurrido cuando su vista se cruzó con su máquina del tiempo, que se había cuarteado en varios fragmentos.

— No… ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! — gritó golpeando la arena caliente con el puño. Abrazó sus piernas cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas; por primera vez en su vida se sintió débil. La única posibilidad de cambiar las cosas se había ido a la basura, su última esperanza estaba rota.

Sollozó escondiendo la cara entre las manos; No servía como científica. Sus malditos cálculos habían fallado, la supuesta inteligencia que su madre debía heredarle era inexistente: diseñó una máquina del tiempo y terminó con una bomba que le dejó una quemadura de segundo grado en la pierna.

Con un gemido lastimoso se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para despegar, dispuesta a regresar al castillo para resignarse a una vida vacía, cuando una nueva explosión le hizo darse la vuelta para mirar.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que la nueva detonación había dejado paso a un campo de energía que formaba en su interior un jardín, al fondo un domo inmenso de argamasa con el "Capsule Corp." escrito en él, un cielo obscurecido lleno de estrellas y… a ella, tirada de espaldas a sus pies mirándole con la misma incredulidad.

Debía estar enloqueciendo, es decir ¡Ahí estaba una imitación perfecta de sí misma! Demonios, eso solo podía interpretarse como un síntoma de falta de cordura.

La recorrió con la mirada, no era una imitación tan buena después de todo: sobresalía la inocencia de una niña reflejada en las orbes azules, una mirada muy distinta a la suya…aunque bueno, tampoco pudo pasar por alto el insultante vestuario que _ella _traía, bien podía ser tomada por una mujerzuela del harén de los soldados: un conjunto de brillante color rojo que iba desde las botas, los guantes, la falda y el top, hasta la cinta de su… ¿Largo? ¡Sí! ¡Su cabello caía hasta los hombros!

La princesa del planeta Vegeta sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era el momento de fijarse en detalles irrelevantes, comenzó a acercarse con curiosidad y suspicacia, ¿Y si era un señuelo? No iba a arriesgarse por nada. Formo una esfera de Energy-ha muy dispuesta a lanzarla dentro del "portal" si resultaba ser una trampa como ella suponía, destruiría el espejismo y después al imbécil que lo creó.

— ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que le arrojes eso a mi casa! — Le gritó la copia frunciéndole el seño mientras se ponía de pie Clavando las manos en la cintura para hablarle, cuando Bra preparaba el brazo para arrojar el orbe letal.. — Mira, no sé qué rayos este pasando aquí, ni de dónde saliste tú pero ¡No tienes razones para venir a lanzarle Ki a la corporación! ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¿De qué clase de locura padeces para intentar destruir tú hogar?

— ¿Ki? ¿Y qué demonios se supone que es eso? —Cambio su rostro por uno de curiosidad, ¿En qué punto la energy-ha cambiaba de nombre?

— ¡Ohh bien! ¿Ahora vas a hacerte la tonta? ¡Para ser tan parecida a mí, es obvio que te falta inteligencia! Ah, Vaya, ¿Qué anda mal contigo? Primero pretendes destruir la Corporación y ahora te vuelves loca con "Ki" ¡Lo escuchas a todas horas, por amor a Kami Sama!: "Lo primero que tienes que saber para poder volar, es a controlar tu Ki" "Hump, por supuesto que Mirai Trunks ah incrementado su Ki,¡El no es un haragán de tu tipo!"

Comenzó Bra cambiando el tono a uno más grave en un intento vano de imitar la potente voz de su padre. Manoteaba y hacia señales inentendibles con brazos y manos, dibujando comillas y ondeando los dedos en el aire para completar su réplica.

Causando únicamente en Bra una profunda irritación y unas ganas incontenibles de ignorar a la hablante, considerando más importante contemplar mejor lo que tenía de fondo y concentrase en armar una estrategia apropiada.

—Baja el volumen de una vez, chiquilla ¡Tu voz es insufrible! — Comento la princesa en una calma total, sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando el extraño planeta tierra del que tanto hablaba su madre.

Y a Bra, nada más de escuchar el comentario se le subieron los colores al rostro muy a la par con el tic que hacía temblar a su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Deja de ignorarme! Cuando yo habló, te callas la boca y me prestas atención! ¡¿Esta claro?! ¿O acaso "silencio" y "atención" también te parecen palabras incomprensibles?

Nada. La peli azul de cabellos cortos aun estaba absorta mirando la mansión, dirigiéndole apenas una mirada distraída a su contraparte que aun gritaba furiosa.

_¡Rayos, que impropia y vulgar resulto en ese universo! _Pensó la del Planeta Vegeta.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Eres exasperante! ¡Quédate mirando como idiota la Corporación el tiempo que se te antoje! No me quedaré aquí ni un minuto más, tengo cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo con una… . ¡Cielos!

Bra había estado tan ocupada defendiendo a la corporación de un ataque, que ni siquiera se percato de la vista que se extendía detrás de su yo alternativo: Los cielos rojizos salpicados con franjas naranjas de textura algodonosa, la arena tostada cubriendo cada centímetro del suelo, y las ondulantes aguas cristalinas cercadas por un montón de plantas de belleza, colores y formas tan exóticas y exquisitas como el mismo paraíso.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar conclusiones y el desenlace al que llego fue lo más estúpido e ilógico que pudo imaginarse, sacudió la cabeza antes de permitir que la idea terminara de formarse, dejándose absorber por aquel majestuoso lugar.

Al darse cuenta que el parloteo cesaba, la miro para cerciorarse que su contraparte seguía ahí, comprobando satisfecha la hipnosis que causaba su planeta natal en su yo de la tierra.

—Muy hermoso, ¿No crees?

Se inclinó levemente hacia ella, arqueando una ceja sugestivamente.

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? Mpf, ¿Qué es ese lugar? ¿Y cómo fue que abriste este…¡Esta cosa!—

Quizá su primera reacción no fue la correcta, demasiado agresiva como para responder de otra manera a un posible atentado contra su hogar lo primero que le paso por la mente fue ponerse de pie y arremeter contra la intrusa, sin embargo ahora estaba asimilando todo mucho mejor…confundiéndola más todavía. ¿Un portal? ¿Una réplica de ella misma? ¿Un planeta distinto? ¿¡QUE PASABA AHÍ?!

—Ah, te contestaré…e incluso voy a permitir que conozcas mi hermoso planeta si logras responderme algo, ¿Qué opinas?

Distraídamente, la hija de Vegeta criada en la tierra, asintió sin despegar la vista del otro lado del portal…y es que algo tenía aquel mundo que le llamaba la atención de sobremanera, era como ver una fotografía que jamás fue tomada.

—Muy bien. En realidad es algo simple, solo contesta y dejaré que te quedes el tiempo que gustes —Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. — ¿Es este el planeta tierra? , ¿Y aquella la Corporación de…de Bulma Briefs, mi madre?

Era obvio que aquel sitio no era la tierra, sin embargo, ¿No había Corporación Capsula en donde ella vivía? ¡CÓMO! Cambio abruptamente la dirección de su vista, para poder mirar mejor la vestimenta de su…bueno, de la otra Bra: el traje que traía era un _spandex_ rojo similar al que su papá utilizaba para entrenar, ciñéndose perfectamente a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, las botas y los guantes eran algo más que idénticos a los de Vegeta, exceptuando que las botas cambiaban el color caqui de las puntas por uno más dorado, una extraña armadura que cubría femeninamente su busto adhiriéndose como un sostén sin tirantes. Mmmp… estaba segura que había visto con anterioridad en algún lugar ese extraño artilugio que cubría su ojo derecho…y ¡Por Kami Sama! ¡Tenía una peluda cola de color azul ondeándose orgullosa detrás de ella! ¡AUN TENIA COLA!

_Ay, vamos ¡No me digan que es…¡No, es imposible! ¿Verdad? Pero… ¡La cola!¡La vestimenta! ¡El planeta!_

— ¿Dónde están mis padres ahora? ¿Y Trunks? ¿Dónde se encuentran? —Insistió la Bra de cuna noble cuando su contraparte no le respondió.

—Sí, es la Corporación Capsula. Pero no se encuentra nadie— Reconoció desconcertada notando una sonrisa cínica formarse en el rostro de la Bra Saiyajin. —… ¿Por qué te interesa?

La hija del Rey de Vegetasei dio un latigazo al aire con la cola, satisfecha. La tenía justo donde quería.

Mientras Bra, comenzaba a inquietarse; tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Se sentía acorralada: como si estuviera en medio de una fiera hambrienta y un muro de contención. La mirada felina, fría, cruel que Brassire mantenía insistentemente sobre Bra le hacía sentirse indefensa.

—Oh pues, ¡Perfecto! ¡Te has ganado a pulso conocer _el Planeta Vegeta_en persona!

— ¿Eh? Espera… ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡CÓMO QUE EL PLANETA VEGE…

Muy tarde para reaccionar. En aquel momento un siseo desdibujó la silueta que tenía enfrente y luego, una arremetida contra la nuca le dio paso a la obscuridad absoluta.

* * *

Chaaan! OoO ¿Brassire? ¿Vegetasei? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¡¿porque?! Pues lean el sig. capitulo ;)


	2. Cambio de vida

Hola! Gracias por leerme :3 Segunda entrega de esta...peculiar historia, n.n ah y ¡RECUERDEN!

_pensamiento_

_/Recuerdo/_

**Todos los personajes de Akira Toriyama :)**

* * *

Capitulo dos: ¿¡DÓNDE?!

_Al regresar de su sesión semanal de compras, Bra estacionó el auto y comenzó a bajar los cientos de cajas y bolsas que traía. Caminaba de nuevo a la corporación con otra pila de cajas cuando una explosión ocurrió frente a ella, causando que cayera de espaldas._

_Demasiado sorprendida como para levantarse, se limitó a mirar asombrada lo que comenzaba a formarse del resplandor azul que flotaba en el aire._

_Lo primero en que se fijó, fue el cielo rojizo que estaba de fondo y alguien que se acercaba suspicazmente con un par de preciosos ojos azules._

_Los suyos._

_¡¿Pero cómo?!_

* * *

La chica peli azul de la tierra se desplomó s a los pies de la Bra de Vegetasei sin apenas un quejido, quién la observó con una mirada de supremacía.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera haya intentado defenderse; si es tan lenta y patética en un planeta como éste... — susurró negando con la cabeza. Presionó un botón pequeño del aparato que le cubría el oído, mientras su ojo se clavaba en la pantalla que tenía de frente.

Confirmó lo que le había dicho: ni sus padres ni su hermano se encontraban en la corporación. Y el poder de pelea más cercano que su scooter localizó no era nada de preocupar y se encontraba a varios kilómetros de ahí, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para que su plan resultase exitoso. Además, la suerte estaba sonriéndole por primera vez en seis meses, ya que el portal se presentaba como una ventajosa entrada a la corporación. Se inclinó y tomó en brazos a la chiquilla.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó sorprendida de lo liviana que le resultó, notando también por primera vez por lo ligero que sentía su propio cuerpo: recordaba que en alguna ocasión su madre le había comentado la enorme diferencia de gravedad entre Vegetasei y el planeta tierra, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan abismal.

Entró por la puerta y llegó a un enorme salón adornado con cuadros familiares y sofás elegantes de piel negra. Recostó a Bra en un diván espacioso y comenzó a desvestirla. Cuando estuvo en prendas íntimas, hizo lo propio para poder cubrirla con su traje expandex, pero cuando el pantalón llegaba a la cintura noto un inconveniente mayor… Donde se suponía debía estar su quinta y peluda extremidad solo había una cicatriz circular, ¡Demonios!

Gruñó molesta, ahora iba a tener que ensuciarse las manos. No había gran dificultad en reabrir aquella herida, pero se mancharía y eso le resultaba de lo más asqueroso. Ya después se encargarían de hacer que la cola brotara de nuevo…

¡Bah! Ni que fuera la primera vez que se ensuciara con sangre ajena.

Terminó de colocarle el atuendo, la armadura, las botas y los guantes, conservando únicamente el scooter, la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y se encaminó al jardín donde estaba el portal.

—Bueno alteza, despídase de la corporación. — Lanzó una carcajada con sorna y cruzó el campo interdimensional. El repentino aumento de gravedad le hizo perder levemente el equilibrio.

Dejó caer a su contraparte en el suelo para arrodillarse a su lado. Acumuló energy-ha en el dedo indicé sosteniéndole la cabeza, haló el cabello de las puntas y cortó procurando darle la misma forma que a su cabellera.

Sus dedos se deslizaron ágilmente por el artefacto de su oído, hubo una pausa y luego un pitido suave indico que la comunicación se había establecido.

—Nappa, ven de inmediato. Voy a enviarte mi ubicación. Date prisa. — exigió mientras de los cuarteles de entrenamiento élite del castillo de Vegetasei, un corpulento saiyajin calvo emprendía el vuelo mirando su rastreador.

Nappa siguió la dirección que el scooter le marcaba y luego de un rato desde las alturas distinguió su particular cabellera: Bra se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con el peso apoyado en la pierna derecha y el semblante serio. A sus espaldas, se alzaba un aura azul de energía que tenía de fondo un paisaje indistinguible desde la distancia a la que se encontraba.

"_ — ¿Qué demonios…? Esta niña jamás sabe cuando dejar de meterse el líos"_

Nappa aterrizó con la rodilla en el suelo y la mano en el pecho, saludando a su princesa.

—No quiero que me hagas preguntas estúpidas. Limítate a escuchar y a obedecer. — Ordenó la muchacha mirando a su mentor mientras este se ponía de pie. — Y por supuesto discreción total ante el Rey Vegeta y Trunks.

Él asintió vacilante, quedando perplejo cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás y se introdujo a lo que parecía ser una puerta a otro mundo.

—Quiero que la entrenes y la conviertas en un Saiyajin de verdad, ¡Es una deshonra total para nuestro linaje! Así que más te vale que para cuando yo regrese su nivel sea mínimamente el que tengo ahora, ¿Te ha quedado claro, Nappa?

Nappa frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se había saltado una parte de sus instrucciones. Antes de que pudiera pedirle una explicación, ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que dirigiera la vista hacia abajo. Casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando se topo con la réplica exacta de su princesa.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo aquí?! .— _¿Clonación? No. Imposible, el protocolo experimental aun no ha sido terminado… aunque fuera así, eso solo explicaría la segunda Bra… ¿Qué hay con el portal? ¿A dónde lleva? _

—Creí haberte dicho que no me molestaras con insolencias, sólo haz lo que te digo y… por cierto, lo mejor será que te la lleves de inmediato a la cámara de recuperación. —

— ¿Esta herida? — preguntó escudriñando el cuerpo inerte en busca de alguna lesión.

—Hump, ahora sí. — Levantó ambas manos y disparó una ráfaga de Energy-ha hacía la niña inconsciente, levantando una nube de polvo que, al disiparse, reveló a una chica malherida, con heridas que empezaban en la pierna llegando hasta el rostro con quemaduras variadas que iban desde tonos rojizos superficiales hasta otras de carne negruzca.

De un puntapié mandó a la muchacha al otro lado del portal, a los pies de un Nappa al borde de la exasperación por lo confuso del momento. Y un poco más frustrado por limitarle las preguntas a formular.

—Una cosa más: dile a quien le interese que la encontraste inconsciente a la mitad del desierto. Ahora márchate. — La tristeza fue lo último que Nappa pudo observar en el semblante de la princesa antes de que ella rompiera algo que sostenía en su mano y desapareciera de su vista.

Levantó a Bra y se dirigió al castillo, al área médica frente al equipo encargado exclusivamente de la familia Real.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, comandante? — habló un alienígena de tonalidades verdosas y ojos rasgados cuando el Saiyajin entró precipitado a la clínica.

—Obviamente fue un ataque al planeta, por fortuna la princesa estaba ahí para detener al intruso. — Nappa recordó de pronto la herida sangrante que confirmaba que Bra le había arrancado la cola. — Que agreguen al tanque de recuperación un treinta y cinco por ciento de cromosoma CCX…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las voces se desvanecieron de pronto.

La colocaron en una camilla mientras ella luchaba por recuperar la conciencia. En momentos cuando recobraba el sentido, era solo para sufrir las terribles secuelas del ataque. Sentía las quemaduras, la carne expuesta y punzadas en la parte baja de la espalda. Tenía la visión borrosa pero podía distinguir siluetas humanoides con formas y colores extraños que le miraban desde arriba, escuchaba murmullos en idiomas irreconocibles y sonidos mecánicos a su alrededor.

La desnudaron, la metieron en el tanque para poder monitorear sus latidos, la cicatrización de la piel, las ondas cerebrales y el crecimiento correcto de su inexistente cola.

Al anochecer, uno de los doctores hizo una última evaluación a las quemaduras: ya no eran visibles, su quinta extremidad había resurgido. Al vaciar el líquido la puerta se abrió automáticamente con un siseo, el mismo que regresó a la realidad a la pequeña peli azul.

Sus parpados se separaron abruptamente, los zafiros que tenía por ojos escanearon aterrorizados su entorno, había máquinas extrañas, tubos colgando de las paredes, incubadoras de todos de los tamaños y más computadoras de las que probablemente su madre podía guardar en su laboratorio. Pero lo más aterrador era el grupo de alienígenas en colores y formas extravagantes con batas blancas que la miraban con interés.

— ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! — Una ventisca le rozó el cuerpo desnudo… ¿¡Desnudo?! Miró hacia abajo: tal y como llegó al mundo. Trató desesperadamente de cubrirse con las manos, al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo cubría sus pómulos. — ¡No miren!.- Exigió furiosa.

Una mano blanca le extendió un artefacto con forma de media luna plateada.

— ¿¡Dónde demonios estoy?! — Cuestionó mientras retrocedía temerosa ante aquel artilugio. El sujeto que ofrecía el, ¿arma? Dio un paso hacia adelante cuando ella hizo lo propio en reversa. Soltó un manotazo que hizo que el alien dejara caer el objeto.

— ¿Alteza? — El ser albino levantó una ceja confuso, agachándose para recoger el lienzo.

—Princesa, está en Vegetasei, usted jamás salió del planeta. —

_/— ¿Papi? ¿Por qué ya no existe el planeta Saiyajin?—Preguntó una pequeña Bra de cinco años, halando el brazo cruzado de un Vegeta con gesto molesto._

—_El nombre del planeta era Vegetasei. — Gruñó hastiado. Y es que, por más cariño que el príncipe tuviera por la menor de sus hijos, después de dos horas con la niña y cientos de preguntas mal formuladas, de las que aparentemente ella no esperaba respuesta, ya estaba considerando seriamente escapar al espacio por otra temporada._

—_Oh, ¿Y por qué si el abuelito se llamaba Vegeta, y tú te llamas Vegeta, Trunks se llama Trunks? ¿No querías ponerle Vegeta? ¿Por qué no me pusiste Vegeta? También suena lindo como nombre de niña…_—/

—Vege…vegeta…. ¿Vegetasei? — Susurró.

Trastabilló hacia atrás hasta toparse con lo que probablemente era una pared. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, estaba asustada y muy aturdida. Había imágenes confusas divagando en su mente, sin embargo no lograba formar un recuerdo coherente.

Estaba en el planeta, supuestamente extinto, de su padre, ante un montón de sujetos llamándole por el título que Freezer le arrebató al explotar Vegetasei y al resto de los Saiyajin con él.

¡Nada tenia sentido! hojeó la habitación una vez más, dándose tiempo para tratar de recordar con exactitud qué había sucedido pero todo le parecía tan lejano: un día de compras, la repentina aparición de una chica igual a ella, una discusión entre ambas, preguntas sobre la ubicación de su familia y el paisaje que había detrás. Luego nada. Obscuridad absoluta. Dolor, mucho dolor. Después una sensación reconfortante, como miles de burbujas chisporroteando a su alrededor, dejando alivio donde sentía malestar.

La maldita le había inducido la inconsciencia. ¡Había robado su vida en la tierra! ¡La había enviado a un planeta desconocido! Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? O aun más, ¿Con que autoridad le cambiaba de vida?

**Review? :3**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios anteriores! **

**MyaFanfiction, ****Sakury Li'Minamoto, Ladysupersaiyajin y darkshine (: Un besote a cada una! n.n Y especial agradecimiento a sayan-P, la beta hermosa de este Fic :)**


	3. Cuando todo lo malo puede ir peor

**Todos los personajes de Toriyama :3**

* * *

Confundida, asustada y absolutamente afrontada, Bra optó por olvidarse de su pudor y sostenerse de la pared para no caer de bruces.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Entrégale el lienzo de una buena vez! — Habló lo que daba la impresión de ser una mujer: si no fuese por las enormes orejas que caían hasta sus rodillas y el color marrón de su piel, pasaba fácilmente como una fémina terrícola.

Arrebato el artefacto de las manos blancas y se inclino en su dirección para poder colocar aquel objeto en la cintura de Bra. Luego presiono un botón blanco que hizo que la luna plateada comenzará a expandirse por su cuerpo mientras tomaba una textura parecida al algodón.

Soltó un grito agudo cuando se dio cuenta de que su desnudez era ocultada por lo que parecía un vestido que serpenteaba desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, con una media luna plateada al costado como único adorno.

—Sus heridas han sido curadas por completo y también hemos regeneramos exitosamente su cola, es probable que exista una ligera pérdida de sensibilidad durante las próximas trece horas, pero luego van a pasar los efectos.

— ¿Mi...mi…cola? — Un tic comenzó en su ojo izquierdo.

Había tenido cola a su nacimiento, sí. Pero en cuanto nació se la extirparon para evitar reacciones ante la luna llena, ¡Y ahora esta bola de insectos imbéciles se la habían regenerado! No tenía un entrenamiento avanzado, sin embargo estaba segura que su fuerza era suficiente para darle una buena paliza a ese grupo de idiotas…

_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Ellos sólo querían ayudar, no tengo por qué comportarme como una salvaje. Además, piensan que soy su princesa, es natural que hagan algo por mí._

—Majestad, sus doncellas y el general esperan por usted en el pasillo exterior para escoltarle hasta sus aposentos. —

Estuvo a punto de gritarles que se equivocaban de chica, que ella no era la princesa de Vegetasei; simplemente era la linda hija de un príncipe sin reino y la dueña de la corporación más importante de la tierra a quien su terrible contraparte había arrojado a aquél lugar.

_Por favor, ni siquiera yo creería algo así…- _Dio un suspiro- _Bien, cuando regrese y alguien me cuente que despertó en un planeta supuestamente destruido, voy a creerle._

—Hump, sí, gracias. — Todos voltearon a mirarle atónitos, retrocediendo unos pasos y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos mientras Bra caminaba hacia la salida.

— _¿Hiciste una tomografía?_

—_Por supuesto, no hubo daño _cerebral

—_Es un comportamiento anormal, que vuelvan a analizar las resonancias_

—_Consideremos la posibilidad de que se trate de un trastorno psicológico ya que suelen surgir después de una alta exposición al estrés o cualquier otro factor…_

Bra tragó saliva con nerviosismo y apresuro el paso.

Cuando estuvo ante la pared, esta se dividió en tres partes que se retrajeron permitiéndole la salida al pasillo, donde efectivamente le esperaban tres alienígenas con siluetas femeninas y un hombre enorme, calvo, fornido, con uniforme Saiyajin y cómo no, la cola atada a la cintura.

Después de una devota inclinación hacia ella comenzaron a caminar. Los pasillos eran interminablemente blancos, aplastantes a pesar de ser demasiado amplios. No había puertas visibles: cada habitación parecía estar designada únicamente con un pequeño tablero numérico y una ventana de grueso vidrio que mostraba las más exóticas criaturas, máquinas, gráficas y frascos con extrañas sustancias que le indicaban que se encontraba en el área clínica o de desarrollo científico.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a un letrero de símbolos extraños enmarcado en cobre con un único botón azul que titilaba debajo de este. Una vez que una de sus acompañantes lo presionó, ingresaron en lo que parecía ser un elevador; Bra miró a sus alrededores, frunciendo el ceño y dando golpecitos en el piso con la punta del pie cuando una débil vocecilla rompió el silencio:

—Me complace su pronta mejoría, princesa Brassire. —Murmuró una de las doncellas

_¿Brassire? ugh, Que nombre más horrible, ¿Mi madre permitió algo así?_

Examinó con más detenimiento a la chica quien estaba de espaldas, así que solamente pudo apreciar su altura, complexión, su particular piel lavanda y su melena violeta recogida en un moño alto. Las otras dos eran similares, esbeltas y curvilíneas, solo que una presumía una larga y lisa cabellera blanca y una tez obscura, y la tercera de un llamativo verde limón y cabellos azules…

¡Azul!

La imagen de Bulma llegó inmediatamente a su cabeza, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Si ella no existiera en este universo, yo tampoco estaría aquí ¡mamá puede ayudarme a regresar!_

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó: al parecer no iba a estar aquí tanto tiempo como pensaba. Estaba más que segura que su madre seguía teniendo la misma personalidad en éste o en cualquier otro mundo. Podía confiar en ella sin temor a que la tomase como a una desequilibrada.

En aquel preciso momento, el elevador se detuvo y con un respingo de sorpresa, salió del ascensor mirando impresionada su alrededor.

A sus pies, un enorme sol de mosaicos rojos se dibujaba sobre buena parte del suelo de mármol, haciendo juego con el candelabro de rubíes: cientos de éstos pendían individualmente por cadenas doradas unidas al techo, formando un rombo que presidía majestuoso sobre el amplio pasillo. Con cierta extrañeza, se fijó en los colosales ventanales protegidos por cortinas de terciopelo rojo, impidiendo el paso del sol, sumiendo en tinieblas la planta baja del palacio, con apenas una luz mortecina que hacia visible el lugar. _Mamá odia la obscuridad, ¿Por qué están cerradas las cortinas?_ Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Bra: para ser un sitio tan bonito, tenía un ambiente pesado y moribundo.

Su vista periférica detectó un movimiento brusco que le hizo mirar hacia un salón que se extendía a su derecha, donde el elegante suelo se tornaba color magenta y enormes columnas de piedra caliza sostenían un dosel hecho con seda que enlazaba a un pílate con otro, flanqueando una alfombra carmesí que dividía el suelo por la mitad hasta alcanzar el pie de un par de escaleras que daban paso a lo que sólo podía ser el trono real: hecho de las más finas y pulcras caobas, el símbolo de la familia real bañado en oro resplandecía orgulloso en el respaldo.

Su curiosidad picada, Bra redujo la velocidad lo suficiente como para divisar una hilera de por lo menos quince hombres robustos flanqueando los lados del trono, su atención completamente volcada en un punto que las tinieblas le impedía ver con mayor precisión, pero antes de tener oportunidad de acercarse, las miradas de extrañeza de su comitiva la hiciera seguir de largo.

Sin dejar de caminar, continuó escudriñando en busca de un cabello azabache en forma de llama, o de una cabellera de color lila o bien, de una melena aquamarina. Sin embargo, a cada paso la exquisitez de su nuevo entorno la distraía de su búsqueda.

Era sin duda un palacio digno de su familia.

Por último, pasó frente a una gran cantidad de cuadros en la pared: generaciones de gobernantes y consortes se desplegaban a lo largo y ancho, pero le prestó especial atención a un lienzo que estaba cerca del enorme portón de elegantes metales que presumía ser la entrada principal al castillo: el cuadro de su padre. Vegeta, el ceño fruncido y la mirada orgullosa y severa en una expresión que no distaba mucho de la que tenía en la tierra, posaba con un espandex azul, una elegante armadura que iba más allá de sus hombros en la cual resaltaba en color rojo el logotipo que le marcaba como Rey, guantes y botas blancas contrastando con la capa roja que colgaba detrás de él.

A poca distancia se encontraba la pintura de su madre sonriente, con esa chispa de alegría en los ojos que le caracterizaba. Lucia como toda una reina, con los cabellos recogidos en un moño detrás de la nuca y una despampanante corona con diamantes grandes incrustados que hacían juego con los collares y aretes que servía de ajuar. Tenía un ceñido corsé plateado que delineaba su figura hasta la cintura, donde el mismo material se inclinaba hacia abajo para estrecharse a sus caderas en un color violeta y terminar en unas mallas lilas y botas blancas con detalles dorados. Velos rosados y azules en tonos pastel pasaban por debajo y sobre sus hombros, unidos al traje con un par de medallones de oro, que fungían como capa.

— _¿Pero qué edad tendría cuando pintaron este cuadro? _—Sepreguntó extrañada mirando el rostro casi juvenil de Bulma: No era que su madre se viera anciana, pero sí con fracciones maduras.

— ¿Majestad? —Llamó una voz delicadamente, mientras Bra seguía prendida del cuadro de su madre. — ¿Princesa Bra?

— Ajá — afirmó distraídamente y le devolvió la mirada a su escolta, que se había detenido a su espera.

— ¿Hay… hay algún… problema… Alteza? — comentó con nerviosismo una de las muchachas, con un leve temblor en la voz.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Pues si! La verdad es que el ambiente esta horrible, ¡Por favor! ¡Es un castillo, no un calabozo! ¿Por qué aún no abre nadie las cortinas?

Y como si hubiera soltado la peor de las maldiciones, los ahí presentes le dirigieron una mirada entre asombro y miedo total.

— _¿Acaso perdió el juicio?_

— _Debieron golpearle muy fuerte la cabeza esta vez…_

_— Se acabo, se le ah escapado toda la cordura.  
_

— _Esto pinta cada vez más extraño, no está gustándome nada…_

— ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo? — inquirió confundida ante las tres miradas atónitas que la veían como si tuviera un tercer ojo y uno más gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Sigamos de una vez. — Nappa dijo cortante, despegando para sobrevolar los grandes escalones de piedras blancas y pasamanos labrados en ónix.

Bra se apresuró a seguirlo, cada vez más confundida, ¿Qué había de malo con querer abrir las ventanas?

— Déjenme a solas con la princesa. — Habló de pronto el hombre, abriendo una de las puertas para que la adolescente pudiera entrar. Las tres muchachas inclinaron levemente la cabeza y se retiraron.

Nappa entró detrás de ella y al momento de cerrar la puerta, estampó violentamente a Bra contra lo alto de la pared, sosteniéndola por el cuello en un agarre feroz.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! — Comenzó a patalear mientras luchaba contra el brazo que le aprisionaba.

— ¡Exijo una maldita explicación! ¿Qué diantres es lo que ocurre? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Y por qué demonios la princesa te dejó aquí en su lugar? ¡Contesta maldita!—

En desesperación, Bra comenzó a patear frenéticamente, logrando conectar en la entrepierna del saiyajin. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se dejó deslizar por la pared mientras asestaba un golpe en el estómago del grandulón, sintiendo satisfacción al verlo retroceder gimoteando. Trastabillando en pos de colocar la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre los dos, la peliazul se sujetó el cuello lastimado con delicadeza mientras intentaba recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

— ¡Imbécil hija de perra! — Gritó Nappa recobrando la compostura y acercándose amenazadoramente a ella.

— ¡Fue tú maldita princesa quien me trajo hasta aquí! ¡Mi hogar está en la tierra, yo solo desperté en este sitio! ¡Demonios, de donde vengo este planeta lleva destruido más de cincuenta años! — Exclamó ella irguiéndose todo lo que su altura le permitía. —Mira, sólo llévame hasta Bulma y te juró que dentro de muy poco "Brassire"va a regresar.

El comandante de élite frunció el ceño por un momento, procurando asimilar la historia de la impostora: había un límite en cuánta estupidez se podía llegar a escuchar con un semblante serio.

—Bueno, por un momento pensé en matarte por la historia tan insultante y absurda que has hecho, pero supongo que el que estés aquí ya es una señal de que la princesa tiene o grandes planes o ya perdió lo que le quedaba de cordura… ¡Vegetasei destruido! —Nappa hizo lo posible por ahogar una carcajada, ante la incrédula mirada de Bra.

— Podrías empezar por explicarme cual fue el chiste, yo no encuentro nada gracioso en lo que dije, ¡Estoy diciéndote la verdad!—Gritó molesta, haciendo un ademán con las manos de exasperación.

—Pues si fue un plan de la princesa, entonces supongo que debo cumplir sus órdenes —Comenzó a reflexionar Nappa sin hacer el más mínimo caso a lo que le decía la híbrido. — Y para eso necesito que te quedes callada con el Rey Vegeta y el príncipe Trunks… cosa que también es conveniente para ti a menos que desees un acceso directo al manicomio. —

Indicó, dando la vuelta para salir.

— ¿Qué? ¡Agh! ¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo me largo! ¡Y si no quieres llevarme con mi madre, entonces voy a buscarla por mis propios medios! —Contestó Bra empujándole con la mano para poder salir antes que el enorme sujeto. —Ah, y otra cosa, si vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima te vas a enterar de que implica ser la hija de Vegeta, ¿Comprendes? —Amenazó antes de emprender su marcha nuevamente cuando una mano le sujetó el brazo.

—Niña estúpida, tú no entiendes: Bulma lleva meses muerta. —Farfulló este con tono áspero mientras Bra comenzaba a temblar.

* * *

**¡Hey! No se olviden de dejarme un Review y hacer feliz a una autora :3**

**Bueno, gracias a todas las personas hermosas que se dan tiempo para leerme y dejar su review n.n ¡Me hacen la mar de feliz! **

**Les dedico especialmente el capitulo: Soytufan,Sakury Li'Minamoto,Mya Fanfiction,lady supersaiyajin y como dejarla fuera? ¡sayan-P GRACIAS! :)) **

**Y si, Bulma murió, soy mala muajaja...**

Besos, y hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


	4. Dulce reencuentro, dolorosa despedida

¡Holaa! ¿Quién quiere actualización? (YOOO! /·_·/) Si ya lo se, tarde siglos para este capitulo u.u pero bueno entre que la floja de Tyr'ahnee se tardaba escribiendo y que nuestra querida sayan-P se tomaba unas merecidas vacaciones...¡Pero bueno, las dejo para que lean! y mejor nos vemos abajo, que tengo muuchas cosas que contarles! (Por cierto, es Brassire y no Bra, no quiero confundirlos X3)

-**Todos los personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

—_Una cosa más: dile a quien le interese que la encontraste inconsciente a la mitad del desierto. Ahora márchate. —_

La tristeza se reflejó en su semblante _¿Y a quién podría importarle? _Con un ligero apretón destruyó el control de la máquina del tiempo causando que el portal que enmarcaba al atónito Nappa desapareciera con un nuevo resplandor. Repentinamente su scooter repiqueteó advirtiéndole de una presencia que se aproximaba.

¡Bip, Bip!

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué?—Comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo: el conteo no era especialmente alto, pero un testigo al fin. — ¡Maldita chiquilla, me dijo que nadie se encontraba cerca!

La presencia se hallaba a pocos kilómetros de la corporación, ¿Y si hubiese llegado antes? Todos sus planes se hubieran ido a la basura. Corrió dentro de la mansión y cerró la puerta, presurosa.

Desesperada escrutó su entorno: ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que estaba su habitación? Comenzó a irritarse, mirando a sus alrededores, comenzó a avanzar entre los pasillos, buscando un lugar mínimamente privado donde planear lo qué se suponía debía hacer ahora que todos sus planes se iban arruinando lentamente: además de unos espacios que parecían comunales y hacinados y otros que le recordaban al ala científica del palacio ningún lugar le parecía apto para…su siguiente paso. Brassire comenzó a subir a la segunda planta.

— ¡Agh! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! — Haló ansiosamente su cabello, cuando su vista se fijó en una puerta que estaba entreabierta, un poco más allá del salón donde estaba parada. Corrió hacia ella y se encerró con el pestillo puesto, al mismo tiempo que la entrada principal de Capsule Corp. se abría dándole paso a una alegre peli azul.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — Gritó Bulma feliz, forcejeando con su enorme maleta para hacerla entrar detrás de ella. — ¿Bra? ¿Trunks? ¿Vegeta? ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Un silencio sepulcral le respondió. —Mmm… ¿Dónde estarán? —Miró su reloj— Bueno, Trunks debió haber llegado hace unos minutos… Vegeta quizá esta en la cámara de gravedad y seguramente Bra se fue de compras pero, ¡Qué pésimo recibimiento! Me voy dos semanas y todo lo que hacen es ausentarse a mi regreso, ¡Uf! Vaya familia que me he conseguido…

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás dejando que la pobre maleta diera contra el suelo. Estaba exhausta: un viaje de la capital del Este a la capital del Sur no era para menos y por si fuera poco había decidido regresar por su cuenta, en uno de sus modelos más recientes de aeronaves que ella misma había conducido.

La calma del momento empezó a arrullarle, sus párpados se entrecerraban lentamente mientras su respiración se hacia más serena y a unos instantes de entregarse completamente a los brazos de Morfeo un grito desgarrador inundó el salón y la hizo sobresaltarse asustada.

— ¿¡Bra!? —Gritó también, con la imagen de su hija plasmada en la mente. — ¿Bra estás aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¡Bra!

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió como bólido hasta las escaleras.

Estaba más que segura que el alarido había sido dentro de la corporación, ¡Y aún peor! Estaba segura también de que había provenido de su hija por lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras, lo más rápido que el ajustado vestido y las plataformas le permitían, tratando de seguir el eco del grito hasta su lugar de origen. Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, ¿Y ahora a donde debía dirigirse? Miro hacia todos lados frenéticamente intentando percibir algún indicio al que dirigir sus pasos cuando de pronto un chirrido escabroso le hizo voltear aterrorizada hacía uno de los baños de la planta alta: la puerta estaba comenzando a abrirse con una lentitud escalofriante…una mano temblorosa bañada en sangre asomó sujetando el picaporte y luego, un cuerpo que abatió el piso con rudeza.

…

— ¡Ay no, Bra! ¡Hija, contéstame! — Chillaba Bulma arrodillada, zangoloteando el cuerpo de Bra, quien se mantenía apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos para evitar volver a gritar.

— Ma…Madre— Balbuceó la híbrido, sonriendo levemente mientras hacía ademanes de ponerse de pie.

_¡Maldita sea mi debilidad! _

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo Bra, he vuelto! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué te paso? — Un líquido caliente que tocó su rodilla la hizo mirar abajo. — ¿Pero qué es…¡Aah! ¡SANGRE! ¡Oh Bra! ¿Qué rayos te han hecho?

Bulma decidió que no había tiempo que perder, dejo con sobre el suelo con suavidad la cabeza de la adolescente, corrió por su teléfono móvil y tecleó el número del médico de la familia. Colgó luego de clamar desesperadamente su presencia y llamó a Trunks que venía en la Limusina de la corporación camino a casa luego de un exhaustivo día laboral, acompañado de Goten y la novia de este.

¡Ring Ring!

— ¡TRUNKS! —El hombre de cabello lila alejó el teléfono de su odio cuando su madre grito por la bocina, y con gesto temeroso volvió a acercarlo unos segundos después, ¡Su madre era capaz de dejarlo sordo si se lo proponía! — ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡ Hijo, Por favor dime que ya te encuentras cerca!

— ¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien? —Un parloteo inentendible lo secundó — Cálmate… ¿Qué sucede?

…

— ¿Qué? ¿Bra? ¡Mamá! ¿Hola? ¡Mamá! …Rayos ¿Qué habrá pasado? Hump ¡Si sigo viajando en esta cosa llegaré en mil años! ¡Driven, detén el auto! — Luego del rechinido de las llantas con el pavimento, el mayor de los Vegeta-Briefs abrió la puerta— Eh, disculpen que los deje de esta forma pero surgió una emergencia, algo paso con mi hermana y debo irme de inmediato, Ustedes pueden seguir en la limosina y alcanzarme después si quieren.

— ¡Ni hablar, Trunks! Nosotros iremos contigo ¿Verdad que si Pars? También somos amigos de Bra y no vamos a permitir que te vayas tu solo. —Intervino Goten, mirando a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado: Paresu asintió con un leve sonrojo. Salieron del auto y aun un poco cohibida, se dejo cargar por los fuertes brazos del hijo de Goku.

Al llegar, se encontraron con la histérica voz de la mujer de Vegeta que descendía directamente del segundo piso donde una discusión se desataba entre Bulma y el Médico de la familia.

—Señora Briefs, le pido se calme y reconsidere que lo más ortodoxo es hacer la intervención quirúrgica de inmediato, ya no hay tiempo para llegar al quirófano del hospital, ¡su hija ah perdido mucha sangre!…por el momento logre minimizar la hemorragia pero es simplemente un torniquete temporal que no detiene el flujo por completo. Podemos hacer una sala de cirugías improvisada en su laboratorio, a final de cuentas la intervención es algo muy sencillo que por si no recuerda, ya eh realizado con anterioridad.

—Oh claro Ahora dice que es muy sencillo! Si de verdad hubiera hecho bien su trabajo mi pobre Bra no estaría pasando por esto!

El doctor soltó un suspiro de frustración: Tanto madre como hija eran igual de necias! La niña se negaba a cooperar, alegando que estaba perfectamente y que no necesitaba la ayuda de "insectos buenos para nada" y todo esto claro, mientras se desangraba. Que muchachita tan peculiar; a pesar de estar herida tuvo fuerzas suficientes para lanzar lejos a los dos enfermeros que pretendían ayudarla, pero bueno… ¡Bendito sea el inventor de los sedantes!

Luego de un par de argumentos médicos más, Bulma accedió a que la cirugía se realizara en capsule Corp.; Fue algo que duro menos de una hora. El doctor había sellado exitosamente cualquier arteria que uniera esa parte de su columna con el tejido vivo repleto de genes saiyajin que pudieran ayudarle a crecer la cola de nuevo; Que según su teoría había causado que una nueva extremidad brotara, Bra se asustara e intentara extirparla por si misma provocándose una hemorragia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mano cálida se paseaba por su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos amorosamente, y un perfume tropical le reconfortaba el dolor que la había aturdido apenas unos minutos atrás, cuando debió arrancarse la cola.

_Su _cola.

Estaba mutilada, incompleta, rota. Y no había posibilidades de recobrarse esta vez. Se había despedido de lo único que la rescataba un poco de sus cualidades terrícolas.

Comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, se sentía destruida por dentro: su orgullo, su identidad, lo único que tenía y que marcaba la diferencia entre ser un híbrido cualquiera, o la princesa de los Saiyajin, todo su pasado eliminado. El símbolo que la alejaba de la herencia terrícola que tanto despreciaba, extirpado por sus propias manos. Creyó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo, y sin embargo volvió a equivocarse.

— ¿Bra? — Musitó Bulma acercando el rostro extrañado al de su hija. — ¿Estás llorando?

La mirada desganada de Brassire se enfocó en la de Bulma, antes de cambiar repentinamente a una de alegría total. Dando un salto para sentarse en la cama, talló sus ojos para librarse de las lágrimas, sonrió con ternura y se lanzó para rodear a su madre con los brazos y estrecharla cariñosamente contra ella.

— ¿MAMÁ? ¡Oh madre! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —Empezó a decir ansiosamente, con un nuevo llanto, esta vez de alegría, mojándole los ojos. —¡No sabes la falta que me has hecho! Perdóname por favor, yo...ah, ¡Jamas vuelvas a dejarme! Por favor...mami, eh estado tan sola..

Se sorprendió a si misma sollozando contra el cuello de Bulma, se sentía la mayor idiota de todas. Tuvo que perder a su madre para entender que Bulma era mucho más que la mujer que la trajo al mundo, mucho más que la terrícola que gobernaba Vegetasei. ¿Cuántas veces había rechazado a su mamá cuando esta trataba de consolarse extendiendo sus brazos para ella? ¿En cuantas ocasiones renegó frente a Bulma que Vegeta la hubiera escogido como madre de su descendencia? No le alcanzaba la vida para arrepentirse…

Aún más confundida, la hija del Doctor Briefs sólo atinó a rodearle también con los brazos.

_¡Vaya! Bra puede llegar a ser bastante dramática… _

Por fin, la peli azul de Vejitasei rompió el abrazo para poder mirar a _su_ madre, con un alivio que sólo Bulma pudo reflejar al ver regresar a Vegeta después de la batalla con Buu.

—Vamos Bra, fueron solo un par de semanas. Además si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú la más animada con que yo visitar la Capital del Sur ¿no es cierto? Te morías por los nuevos diseños de verano…y hablando de eso, ¿No quieres ver todo lo que te he comprado?

_¿Capital del Sur? ¿Verano? _

—A mí me pareció mucho más tiempo, es todo…Y respecto a eso, yo prefiero dejar para después todos esos…diseños, que compraste para mí. No me interesan mucho ahora. — Concluyó Bra, ahora sonriente, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie cuando una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda le hizo dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

— ¡Oh! Con cuidado cariño, puedes reabrir la cauterizada nuevamente, lo mejor será que te quedes recostada un poco más…seguro que sigues mareada por la anestesia, ¿verdad? — Comenzó Bulma sosteniendo los hombros de Bra para que volviera a sentarse sobre la cama.

— No. Ya estoy mejor, la genética saiyajin me resulta bastante útil en estos casos. ¡Tampoco puedo estar postrada en una cama todo el día!

— Hmm, no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con tu padre, ¡Ya empiezas a hablar como él!

— ¿¡Como que con mi padre?! ¡Con mi padre! ¿Con…con Vegeta?

— ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? ¿Tuviste un conflicto con él?— Alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

Bulma se extrañó, y Brassire a pesar de estar tan confundida como su madre, y percatándose de su expresión, decidió seguir con su fraude de terrícola.

— ¡No! … No pero, me desconcertó tu comentario porque yo no habló como él, yo no soy como_ él._

Bulma soltó una risita.

— ¡Oh, Bra! ¡Pero si te pareces más a Vegeta que el mismo Trunks! ¿Vas a decirme que ya olvidaste que cuando eras pequeña me pediste teñirte el cabello negro?

— ¿Ah, de verdad?

— ¡Claro! Hija, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca dejas de reírte sobre eso, ¿Ahora lo has olvidado? ¿Realmente todo está bien contigo y tu padre?

—Es que, me golpeé la cabeza cuando caí, hay un montón de cosas que no… _me cuadran_, es decir, que no recuerdo, ¡Pero eso no es importante! Mamá, lo que interesa ahora es que has vuelto, y que nunca más voy a dejar que te pase algo…

— ¿Qué me pase algo? ¡Bah! ¿Qué podría pasarme a mi? ¡Yo Bulma Briefs! recorrí todo el mundo desde que tenía tu edad, enfrenté miles de peligros, ¡viajé a Namek! Me casé con el sanguinario príncipe de los saiyajin, tuve no uno, ¡DOS! Hijos mitad sayan Y sigo con vida, ¡Nada, ni nadie puede contra la mujer más intrépida y hermosa del mundo!

Y soltó una risotada que destilaba arrogancia.

La princesa sonrió, deseosa de preguntarle sobre todas las aventuras que estando en Vegetasei jamás pudo vivir, pero entonces eso le hizo recordar que no estaba precisamente frente a la mujer que la había traído al mundo…

—Hay cosas mucho peores, Madre.

Confundida, Bulma buscó la mirada de su hija: no había sobrevivido a explosiones, caídas en el mercado de los valores, extraterrestres y sayajines por nada, algo en su instinto le decía que había algo distinto, algo que no calzaba bien en su hija: _aquella mirada_ era idéntica a la que el Trunks que vino del futuro traía consigo: desolada y absolutamente devastada por la soledad.

Antes de que pudiera salir palabra de sus labios, la puerta fue golpeada con suavidad, abriéndose poco después sin esperar contestación.

— ¿Bra? Escuché que despertaste, ¿Te sientes mejor, hermanita? —

— ¡Trunks! - Recorrió al aludido con la mirada, ¿_A esto ha llegado la descendencia saiyajin en la tierra_? Su "hermano" vestido en un traje formal de tres piezas en color negro, y contrastando con la resplandeciente camisa blanca, una corbata del mismo color del traje sobresalía entre las solapas. Los lentes que enmarcaban los ojos celestes, en conjunto con el corte a raíz de los oídos, terminaron hacerle cambiar su expresión de incredulidad a una despectiva. Se veía ridículo. Seguro que si su hermano el príncipe del planeta Vegita veía a su yo alterno, le arrancaba la cabeza.

_Que degradante…_

— Con permiso… ¡Hey! ¡Cortaste tu cabello! —Exclamó Goten, entrando de pronto detrás del hombre de cabello lila, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo. — Bueno, mal no te queda, pero no creo acostumbrarme a verte así, el cabello largo te quedaba mucho mejor, en mi humilde opinión – exclamó el delfín de la familia Son con una mueca pícara antes de voltear para ver entrar a la tercera visita del día _—_ ¿Verdad que si Pars?

— ¡Goten! ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en eso en un momento como este?

—Pienso que Bra es muy bonita, y todos los cortes por los que su cabello pasen siguen haciéndola lucir muy agraciada. — Comentó respetuosamente una chica de blanca piel y ojos y cabellos achocolatados mientras se acercaba al marco de la puerta.

_¿ Pars? ¿Quién diablos era esa?_

—Señor Goten, ¿Puede mandar llamar a mi padre para que enviara un chofer por mí? Me parece que es tiempo de regresar a mi hogar.

La princesa la fulminó con la mirada cuando _Pars _entrelazó con gesto tímido su dedo meñique con el de Goten.

—Ah, claro… ¿Oye, Trunks, cuál es el número de conexión a la capital del Norte? ¿Era 0800, verdad?

—No Goten, es 765, pero si gustas puedes utilizar la extensión de Capsule para llamar al padre de tu novia, la conexión entrará de inmediato. Es un poco más difícil si llamas desde un móvil…

La conversación se desvanecía de pronto, Brassire quedó pasmada en su lugar en cuanto _novia_ y _Goten_ estuvieron en la misma oración.

_¡Esa imbécil de Bra no sirve en ningún aspecto saiyajin, ni siquiera como hembra!_

La ira empezaba a apoderarse de la princesa, cerró los puños fuertemente clavándose las uñas en las palmas mientras su mandíbula temblaba por la fuerza que hacia al apretar los dientes…Sabía que su furia se presentaría tiñendo rubios sus cabellos, y coloreando en turquesa sus ojos si no lograba tranquilizarse.

Trunks alzo una ceja con incredulidad, sintiendo el Ki de su hermana elevarse rápidamente a niveles insospechados por él, preguntó:

— ¿Bra está todo bien?

—Cierra la boca. — Masculló entre dientes la aludida, tratando de concentrase en un recuerdo conciliador; Intentando recordar cada caricia, cada combate y cada beso que el guerrero le dedico, y sus empalagosas palabras que prometían que para él la única hembra de verdad en todo Vegetasei, era ella.

Consiguió recuperar su gesto sereno cuando se prometió a si misma que ése hombre le pertenecería en este, o en cualquier otro universo. Porque ella era una princesa, y las princesas tenían todo a sus pies, cuando y como se les antojara.

La incertidumbre llenaba la habitación: Bra había tenido tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo que ninguno sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con su inestabilidad emocional. Todos se dedicaban miradas furtivas alternando entre ellos y Bra que se mantenía absorta.

Finalmente el pitido de un automóvil, y la voz de Goten anunciando que habían llegado por Pars y que se marchaba también, rompieron el silencio:

—Hasta luego Señora Bulma agradezco su hospitalidad. Señor Trunks gracias por su buena voluntad por permitirme viajar en su limosina. Y también, señorita Bra, deseo su pronta mejoría, cuídese mucho por favor.— Dijo Paresu con tal amabilidad y dulzura que asquearon a Brassire.

Todos respondieron amistosamente la despedida de los muchachos. Excepto una peli azul que seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, dibujando momentáneamente la sonrisa torcida que Vegeta le heredó.

_No, querida: cuídate tú._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — Detuvo su vuelo abruptamente, desconcertado, permitiéndose continuar flotando sobre las áridas arenas del desierto. Reanudo su travesía tan repentinamente como la interrumpió, aumentando su velocidad con un aura de Ki azulada rodeándolo. Debía llegar cuanto antes a la Corporación.

Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

**Hola gente guapa de Fanfiction! Primero que nada: Les dedicó a cada uno de ustedes, los que leen, los que dejan un review, los que hacen ambos! ¡Todo! este capitulo :3 jojo, aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de que esa Bra no era su Bra D: Excepto, quizá, Vegeta ¬u¬ ...¿A alguien acá le gusta el BraxGoten? ¿Y el VegetaxBulma? ¿Qué tal el PanxTrunks? ¿Y que me dicen del Brax(?)? Pues tomen asiento señores, porque viene lo bueno!**

**Y segundo, ¿Qué les gusta más? ¿Brassire o Brassier? (el segundo se lee como "Brássier") :) ¿Sienten que algo falta en el fic? ¿Algo sobra? Díganme por favor, necesito criticas constructivas! XD -soy muy insegura, sépanlo! u.u)**

**y tercero: contestaré por aquí los reviews :3 porque al principio pense en hacerlo por PM pero, hay comentarios anónimos también, si contestaba esos por aquí sería algo grosero para los demas :) Así que va:**

**LittleBlissBellamy:**¡Hurra, así aumentan los fans de DB! :D que bueno que te guste n.n y pues, la verdad nunca había leído de crepúsculo :)pero un día de estos me doy una vuelta por tu profile! Ay no, ¡Actualiza! Piensa en tus pobres lectores que esperan por un capitulo nuevo n.n Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Sakury Li'Minamoto**: Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario :D! Pues si, precisamente quería evitar que su madre muriera y su vida se volviera aun peor (Ilusa, ¿Qué no se entero de lo que dijo Mirai Trunks sobre viajar al pasado?)jojo me dijiste te era difícil leer una historia sin Bulma, y que eras BxV pero…No te angusties que Bulma y VegeBulmas no van a faltarnos en este fic! Uuy, aunque con respecto a lo de otra mujer…no no espera, que me desvió a los spoilers! Mejor lee el próximo capítulo para despejarte de dudas, quizá no, quizá si haya arpías detrás del princi, digo el rey de Vegetasei! Chaan chaaan chaaan! Ya verás su reacción en uno o dos cap más ;)

**Mya Fanfiction**: Exacto, este Vegeta es mucho más cruel que en la saga de Freezer y aun más frio que con Bulma en DragonBall (Aun no se conocían, exacto), aay y espérate a ver como es con Bra! Jo, Qué bueno que la Bulma de nuestro (?) universo se negó a llamarla Brassire como Vegeta demandó XD, que si no, ¡Tremenda rabieta que arma la niña! Bueno, gracias por tu lectura y tu review! :D ¡Ah y gracias por tu observación del otro capítulo! Ya lo corregí n.n tarde un poco porque bueno…en lo que entendía el funcionamiento de "gestión de historias" y buscaba de nuevo donde estaba el error (lo perdí! No recordaba en que cap. Estaba!D:)

**lady supersaiyajin:**Gracias por leer y comentar :) jojo, maté a uno de los mejores personajes de DragonBall X_X pero me lo exigía mi retorcida mente! Qué bueno que te guste n.n un beso! Y ya actualiza tus fics, mujer! que me tienes con el alma en un hilo!

**Kumikoson4:** Gracias por tu review y tu lectura! Me encanta escuchar su opinión… bueno leerla! n.n Me alegra que ya no te suene tan confuso :) ya verás que conforme la historia avance se van a descubrir muuchíisimas otras cosas. Liquide a Bulma pero don't worrie que no por nada Bra es hija de dos genios destacados, en combate y en tecnología.

**Soy tu fan3**: Espero veas este nuevo capítulo! Te despejo de dudas sobre que hace Brassire en la tierra ;)Al menos en este cap. No va muy bien que sigamos, aay pobresita! Tanto que ah sufrido la pobre y yo martirizándola más u.u Ok, creo que asesinar a Bulma de Vegetasei no fue lo mejor XD pero ya verás que hay un propósito C: Gracias por tu lectura y tu review!

**Sayan-P:**:') Gracias por tu review, tu lectura, tu tiempo, tus correcciones y todo! Eres una gran beta :)) ¡Besos! :D

**Chica DBZ:** ¡Hola! Y gracias por tu review :3 Jajaja, ¿Tranquila? Si como no, era una vida tranquila siendo la Bra que todos conocemos, pero imagínate a una chica que en su vida se a enfrentado a la euforia de un día de compras, ¡O a la turba de muchachos que persiguen a la heredera de CC! D: Bueno, ¡Que sufra, por malvada! Bwajaja!

**Bueno, todo por hoy :) Si tienen alguna duda, un reclamo, una correción, un piropo (XD (?)) o algo para este Fic, no duden en decírmelo por un review o por un PM que yo respondo TOODOO!**

**Un beso y nos vemos en el sig. capitulo! **


End file.
